


Left Waiting

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 26: toys ]Nines is so close. Just a little bit more, and-He shouldn’t. Connor had told him not to.





	Left Waiting

Nines moans, clenching his fists at his sides. He takes a deep breath, forcing himself for the nth time not to address the aching need between his legs.

There’s a vibrator against his clit, buzzing sporadically and furiously. Connor, currently at work, has the remote.

Which leaves Nines at home, going crazy from stimulation.

He’s been aroused nearly half the day, desperate to come.

However, Connor had ordered him to wait until he was back home.

Which meant another agonizing hour of waiting.

He’d tried doing chores, but dishes slipped from his hands as the vibrator pushed him into mind-numbing pleasure, and he’d prefer not to break a plate.

Reading was off the table, since he couldn’t focus on the words.

He had even tried watching TV, which he doesn’t usually do unless Connor is home, but it simply became background noise to his unending torture.

Nines’ thighs squeeze together involuntarily. He bucks up into nothing, fisting the couch cushions as his eyes roll back in his head.

Connor must have turned the vibrator all the way up, now. Nines doesn’t think he can take much more without coming.

Nines is so close. Just a little bit more, and-

He shouldn’t. Connor had told him not to.

In spite of his desperation, he texts Connor about the situation. It’s only a moment before Connor responds.

_‘You’re close?’_

The vibrator hasn’t stopped. Nines struggles through a coherent response.

_‘Yes. Please, my love. I need you.’_

There’s a pause. Nines is panting, trying to cool down his overheating systems. The vibrator turns down a notch, and Nines sighs with relief.

_‘I want to see.’_

He sees an icon pop up that tells him Connor is requesting a video chat.

He accepts.

Connor’s side of the video is turned off, but he can still hear the android’s voice.

“Take off your clothes and get in front of the mirror,” Connor says.

Standing on shaky legs, Nines does as asked, ending up sitting on the bed in front of their full-length mirror.

“Spread your legs.”

With slight embarrassment, Nines spreads his legs wide. His thighs are wet with lubrication. In this new position, he has to hold the vibrator in place.

“Just look at you, so wet and horny for me. Do you want to come?”

_“Yes,”_ Nines practically sobs. “Please. I want to so bad.”

The vibrator turns all the way up, and Nines’ hips buck into the sudden stimulation.

“Then come for me, dear.”

Nines pushes the vibrator against his clit, moaning loudly. His limbs are shaking, tears rolling down his face, as he’s finally pushed over the edge.

His orgasm lasts for several moments, Connor’s soft words of encouragement in the background.

Sluggishly, he pulls the vibrator away and tries to stand, planning on cleaning the mess on his crotch. He ends up falling back on his ass, his legs unstable.

“Just lie down,” Connor says. “I’ll be there in a bit. Lie down and rest.”

Nines doesn’t have the mental capacity to argue, so he just scoots up the bed and lies down.

“Good boy.”

His sleep mode activates, and he drifts away to the sound of Connor’s voice.


End file.
